


Forgiveness

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Gen, this is supposed to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: After many years Dutch decides to visit Arthur's grave.





	Forgiveness

The time didn't stop. It never did. 

The grave was still there: untouched and unbroken. For a long time no man visited this place or accidentally stumbled upon the grave. 

But now quite steps were approaching, scaring some wild animals. 

A dark-haired man stopped right in front of the cross, taking off his old shabby hat and taking a deep breath.

He exhaled. 

He didn't look that good: once a white shirt now looked dirty and wrinkled, his eyes were a little red and some bad bruises on the face didn't make him look better. If you'd ask years ago if anyone knew that man, nobody would say anything. Nobody would recognize in this tired of life man Dutch van der Linde, an infamous outlaw, who still somehow made it. Sometimes he was asking himself why, but never had an answer. That's so probably because he wasn't the one who really made it. He felt like a ghost, not sure what for he kept living. He didn't feel he was alive. Not any more.

"Hello Arthur. It's been a long time, huh?"

Dutch smiled sadly, looking at the flowers which surrounded the grave. 

It felt wrong just to stand there.

"Let me say this one last time. Hello, son". 

Nobody answered.

"I've been thinking, you know. Thinking about what you've done. Thinking about what I've done. Especially about what I've done". 

Dutch looked at his hat, trying to find strength to finally have this talk. 

"It's too late, I know. It took me some time to understand that I was the one who was wrong, and I'm sorry for that, Arthur. Real sorry".

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. I want to thank you. Thank you for believing in me after all I've done. Thank you for keeping faith. You gave me all you had. And I didn't". 

For a second Dutch closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was hard. For a second he thought he heard Arthur's husky voice, but after opening his eyes he saw that he was all alone there. 

"Sleep well, son. It's time to rest". 

Dutch slowly approached the cross and put down his old hat, right on the ground. 

He took few steps back. And turned around to leave.

Maybe it was the wind, or just the animal, but Dutch heard some noise behind him. But he didn't look back. He couldn't look at Athur's grave even one more time. While standing there he could see only the young boy right in front of him with a smirk on his face. Not a dying man. Just a boy. A boy who deserved living. 

Even in the end that boy tried to save him. And Dutch failed him.

Dutch was already far, when a quite voice spoke somewhere in the mountains. 

"Thank you for everything. Dad".

But nobody heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I had to write this. I'm sure Dutch couldn't forgive himself for he have done. And Arthur would forgive him.  
> Also, English isn't my first language and I'm sure I made mistakes. I'm sorry!


End file.
